Comenzar desde Cero
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Bella y Edward tuvieron un hijo juntos, Edward no lo acepto y dejo ir a su amada junto a su primogénito. Hoy en día se los encuentra ¿podrá recuperar aquello que dejo ir alguna vez? Bella lograra confiar el El una vez mas
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Bella Pov.

Entro al departamento en donde vivo en Port Ángeles, me saco mi abrigo; justo en el momento exacto para poder agarrar entre mis brazos a mi pequeño bebé que viene corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Mami!- dice y me besa la mejilla.

-Mi niño ¿cómo te has portado?

-Bien mamá, pero Jess no me dejo jubar a la pelota - me reclama haciendo un hermoso puchero puchero.

-Es porque está lloviendo afuera- le digo.

-Buenas tardes Bella- me saluda una de mis mejores amigas.

-Jess ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal el día?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a Anthony.

-Bien, es un angelito cuando quiere.

Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que ella se va.  
>Mi mi hijo estaba entretenido con sus autos de juguete, yo estaba viendo unos correos electrónicos en mi email, hasta que vi un email uno que me dejo helada. Era de mi hermano, Emmett. Lo abrí rápidamente con miedo y angustia. Hacía más de 5 años que no hablaba, ni sabía nada de mi familia... Los Swan<p>

Belli. Hola ¿como estas? Este bueno no sabía cómo hacer para contactarme contigo. Te extraño hermanita, se que no merecemos que nos hables otra vez pero me encantaría saber que fue de tu vida y como estas.  
>También te mandaba este correo para invitarte a mi casamiento. Me uno con Rosalie en matrimonio ¿puedes creerlo?, me encantaría que vinieses, yo les dije a mamá y papá, y también les gusto la idea.<br>Sabes que ellos se arrepienten mucho de lo que sucedió y cada día que pasa sin saber de ti es un infierno. Por favor vuelve aunque sea una vez más a casa. Te extrañamos y lo sentimos de verdad Belli Bells.

Espero que me respondas, te mando muchos besos a ti y a mi sobrino o sobrina, me encantaría conocerlo/a. te amo hermanita  
>Emmett<p>

Ya para estas alturas estaban mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Extrañaba muchísimo a mi familia pero después de su desprecio y de que me echaran de mi hogar no sabía si los podría perdonar alguna vez. Me alegraba mucho por Emmett y Rosalie, aunque con ella nunca tuve la mejor relación.

Tenía que volver a concentrarme en el trabajo, Seth el hijo de mi jefe ,me había mandado el listado de las cosas que faltaban en la ferretería mayorista en donde trabajaba, tenía que hacer el pedido para que mañana llegaran los materiales faltantes, después le respondería a Emmett aunque ya sabía que no iría a su boda. No podía volver a Seattle, nodespués de loque me hicieron pasar y menos si me encontraba con Edward, él fue el peor de todos por no creerme y no aceptar a su propio hijo. Nunca dejaría que Anthony se encontrara con él y se diera el lujo de rechazarlo. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a mi hijo.

Nota de la autora Original:  
>Buenas… un prologo cortito. Espero queles atraiga la historia, a mi me está encantando escribirla. Ya llevo 7 capítulos escritos que iré subiendo días por medio o cada dos días, no son muy largos iguallos capítulos pero actualizo seguido.<p>

Sin más agradezco a los que leen y espero que le den una oportunidad.

Saludos y buenas tardes.

Nota de Mi:  
>Bueno chicas des que les anunciaron que yo seria quien continuaría la historia he recibido vario PM, y no había podido subir los capítulos escritos por la historia porque no tengo lap. Pero si tienen alguna idea, háganmela saber.<br>BellaStarkStewart.

Les dejo un adelanto de enamorada de mi tío.

POV ROSALIE:

Jasper, Alice y Edward se encuentran frente a mi, Alice y Jasper nos sonríen y Edward no deja de ver a Bella, ella se incomoda y baja la mirada.  
>Deja de verla. Pienso. El gira su rostro hacia mi y me ve con desesperación.<br>-Disculpen, aquí no esta pasando nada. Sigan comiendo.- Dice mi hijo abrazando a su hermana. Su voz es fría y asusta a los humanos, que empiezan a hablar de nuevo.  
>Siento unos pequeños brazos abrazándome, volteo y veo que se trata de Alice.<br>-Los hemos extrañado mucho, estos años no han sido lo mismo sin ustedes.- se separa de mi, giro mi cabeza hacia Emmett y veo que abraza a Jasper, veo a mis hijos y Harry me mira sin entender, sin embargo Bella ve a Edward fijamente.  
>- Hoy los invitamos a la casa.- dice Emmett a Jasper.-Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.<br>Jasper y Alice asienten y se despiden de nosotros con la promesa de que nos verán en la noche. Empiezan a avanzar hacia la salida, él que nunca avanza es Edward; Jasper y Alice se giran hacia él y lo llaman, el los voltea a ver, perdiendo la conexión con Bella y camina hacia ellos.  
>Los tres salen de, comedor.<br>Emmett, Harry y yo giramos el rostro hacia Bella.  
>-En casa.<br>Suena a una promesa vacía, pero tendrá que hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

EL COMIENZO

Bella Pov.

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington. Me levantaba para ir al instituto, es mi último año y tenía muchos planes para después de mi graduación junto a mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Mi familia estaba muy contenta con nuestra relación ya que los Cullen eran una familia muy influyente. No es que mis padres fuesen interesados ni nada, todo lo contrario ellos son dueños de una cadena de hoteles muy importantes, no solo en Seattle sino también en todo el país, mi padre Charlie Swan estaba buscando expandirse fuera del país. Mi madre Renee Dwyer Swan era agente de bienes raíces aunque por la fecha no estaba ejerciendo su trabajo. A papá no le gustaba que ella trabajara. Mi hermano mayor Emmett estaba en la universidad de derecho, Charlie estaba más que contento con que su hijo iniciara su carrera en abogacía.

Por otro lado estaba la familia de mi novio, ellos eran reconocidos por su empresa basada en tecnologías. Carlisle y Esme eran las personas más amorosas y sencillas que había conocido a pesar de tenerlo todo, perfectamente podrían ser de ego alto pero no era así, Alice, mi cuñada era un poco más ostentosa que sus padres y Edward, bueno a él si le gustaba gastar dinero y tener siempre lo mejor.

Hoy el día había iniciado como cualquier otro, pero al desayunar empecé a sentirme muy mal, subí corriendo las escaleras ante la mirada de mis padres y entre al baño, me lave los dientes después de haber sacado de mi lo poco que ingerí de alimentos, voltee la cara y vi a mi madre esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hija te sientes bien?

-Si solo es una descompostura- mentí, estaba casi segura de lo que me sucedía, esperaba que no.

-¿Segura? llamare a Aro para que venga a revisarte.

-Mamá estoy bien, ya no hagas tanto drama. Me voy al colegio- le dije y me despedí rápido para que no tuviese tiempo a cambiar de opinión y llamar al médico de la familia.

En el camino al instituto me desvié y fui hasta una farmacia, no sabía si podía tener más vergüenza al pedir un test de embarazo.

Fui hasta la casa de Lauren mi amiga y compañera de la escuela y me hice la prueba.

POSITIVO

-Estoy embarazada- susurre ante la atenta mirada de mi amiga. Ella solo se acerco a míy me abrazo. Yo solo llore. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward. Si bien el es más grande no creo que su deseo sea ser padre a los 23 años y yo, tengo casi 18, mis padres van a matarme.

Lauren decidió que sería mejor faltar a la escuela pero le dije que mejor no, si llamaban a mi casa tendría que dar explicaciones y eso me aterrorizaba mas, primero debería hablar con Edward.

En el instituto no pude concentrarme en todo el día, Alice me preguntaba si estaba bien, que me notaba rara yo solo decía que todo estaba bien. La mañana se paso muy lenta para mi gusto pero por suerte el día escolar había llegado a su fin.

A la salida Edward me estaba esperando afuera de su automóvil, lo notaba serio, creo que este no sería el mejor momento para decirle la noticia. Me acerqué a él y lo salude.

-Hola amor.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con Newton ayer en la noche?- me pregunto con un tono enojado y frío.

-Nada, tareas del instituto- le respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¡Basta Isabella!- grito haciendo que todos afuera voltearan a vernos- sube al auto hablaremos en otro sitio.

Subimos a su Volvo, el manejaba hecho una furia, definitivamente no es el momento para decírselo.

-Edward para me estas asustando- le dije al ver como aceleraba.

El no me respondía, ni siquiera me miraba, acelero más. Freno de golpe en su casa, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante, tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me bajo.

-¡Eres una mierda!- me empezó a gritar.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa?!- grite yo, no iba a permitir que me tratase así y más si era por nada.

-¡Me engañaste con el imbécil de Mike!

-¡QUE!, Yo jamás haría eso- empecé a desesperarme ante tal acusación.

-El es mi mejor amigo y me lo confeso, maldita seas Isabella, eres una zorra- ese fue el punto final, le voltee la cara de un cachetón. En eso veo que la puerta de su casa se abre ysalen Alice, Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano, mi hermano y los padres de Edward.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto alterado Carlisle.

-¡Esta mierda se acostó con Mike!- grito Edward señalándome con el dedo.

-Para de decir eso, Edward note engañe.

-¿Porque Mike me mentiría? Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de la razón.

-Y eso te da el derecho a creerle, no sé qué quiere o porque lo dijo pero no te engañe, si anoche me junte con él a hacer un proyecto pero se fue pronto porque no me sentía bien.

Edward iba a seguir gritándome pero su madre lo freno

- Edward basta, vete a dentro ¡ahora!- grito Esme. Edward ni siquiera me miro a los ojos sólo se fue adentro se su casa, yo no alcance a decir nada porque Emmett ya me había tomado de la cintura y me metió a su auto. Arranco y nos fuimos directamente a casa.

-Dime que no es cierto- dijo de la nada mi hermano.

-Por Dios Emmett eres mi hermano me conoces- no podía creer que hasta el dudara de mi.

-Edward y Mike son uña y carne jamás se han mentido.

-Y hasta tu dudas de mi- dije llorando- no le fui infiel a Edward, no lo seria, si ya no lo quisiera o pretendiera tener un ligue con otro lo dejaría primero.

Emmett no dijo mas, fuimos a casa y todo quedo ahí.

Al otro día todo empeoro, en el instituto al parecer se había corrido el rumor de mi supuesto engaño hacia el hermoso de Edward Cullen, unos me susurraban que era una zorra o una puta, no me importaba.

-Alice- la llame al verla.

-¿Que quieres?- me dijo de manera fría.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres una mierda Bella, para mí ya no eres nadie, solo una basura, Mike ayer mostro unas fotos de ustedes dos… juntos- me dijo llena de odio.

-¿Qué? no puede ser Ali eso no es…

-¡No me llames así! me das asco- se dio vuelta y se fue. Yo lloraba porque no entendía que le pasaba a la gente y sobre todo a este Mike Newton.

Al llegar a casa mis padres tampoco me trataron bien, ahora su hija era la bastarda que engaño a su novio. Ellos me dijeron que no es así como me habían criado, que no tenía moral, yo les jure que no era cierto pero al parecer no me creían.

-Estoy embarazada- les solté de golpe.

No decían nada, mi madre me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose la boca, mi papá reacciono.

-¡Sube a tu habitación!- grito.

-¿Me castigaras ahora?- le pregunte enfurecida.

-No, tienes diez minutos para buscar tus cosas y largarte de mi casa- eso no me lo esperaba.

-¡No puede hacerme eso papá!

-Ya no eres mi hija, yo no críe a una ramera que queda embarazada del primer idiota que se le cruza.

-Es de Edward- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Diez minutos Isabella, sino te sacare a la fuerza con lo que tienes.

No sé cómo fue que saque fuerzas para tomar un bolso mediano y llenarlo de ropa y dinero, solo se que en un momento estaba afuera de mi casa Charlie y Rene me miraban decepcionados y enojados.

-Mamá has algo- le roge.

-Yo ya no soy tu madre- me respondió muy fría-no sé quién eres.

-No hagan esto soy su hija, la misma pequeña que ayer amaban.

-A partir de este momento ya no– dijeron y me cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Sin decir nada más me dirigía la casa de Edward, Emmett estaba ahí, su auto estaba estacionado enfrente de su casa. El salió apenas toque el timbre y solo recibí insultos de su parte. Emmett le había dicho mi estado.

-Aunque fuese hijo mío jamás me haría cargo de esa cosa porque solo pensar que tiene la mitad de tus genes me da asco y nauseas.

Eso fue lo último que escuche de él, también Esme y Carlisle descargaron su enojo pero no insultándome, Alice si lo hizo.

Luego de eso fui hasta a casa de Lauren, necesitaba de mi amiga y confidente, pero antes de golpear su puesta me fui. Llegue a la estación de autobuses y tome uno hacia Port Ángeles.

Desde entonces no volvía hablar, ni a saber nada de mi familia, ni de los Cullen, mi familia del corazón.

En un principio todo fue difícil, embarazada, con poco dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir.

Por suerte las cosas mejoraron cuando conocí a Seth. Yo estaba sentada en la banca de una parque cuando el se sentó al lado mío. No sé porque pero desde que nos conocimos supe que en el encontré un verdadero amigo. Al poco tiempo me presento a su familia. Sus padres y su hermana se portaron muy amorosos conmigo. Me dieron empleo en su negocio mayorista y me aseguraron un futuro. Cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo me ayudaron más aun y me hicieron parte de su familia. Los Clearwater me dieron la contención que necesitaba después de los momentos duros que pase.

De todas maneras eso no reparaba mi alma, estaba rota por dentro.

Edward, como lo extrañaba y necesitaba, a pesar de cómo me trato aun lo seguía amando como nunca.

Estaba estableciéndome en esta nueva ciudad, con mi embarazo avanzando, pero no podía sonreír, no podía ser feliz, eso hasta el día de mi primera ecografía.

Ahí, proyectado en la pantalla estaba mi hijo. Mi bebé, ese pequeño ser a quien amaba aun son conocerlo. Cuando escuche los latidos de su corazón por primera vez volví a sonreír, y jure que jamás volvería a mirar para atrás, ahora todo seria por él, mi pequeño Anthony.

-_-/33::;;(()€&& &  
>Nota de la autora original.<p>

Hola…bueno he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Voy a actualizar el Lunes sea de paso ¡es mi cumpleaños! :D

Este capi va dedicado a toda/os que me dejaron reviews, que fueron muchos y a todos los que le dieron follow y favoritos. Se los agradezco.

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Saludos y buen fin de semana.

Nota de mi.

Voy a subir los tres capítulos de la autora original y el cuarto ya será mío. Dejen sus comentarios con sus ideas.

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo rica que enamoran.

-maldita ladrona- Grita a Jared a Bella mientras la sujeta del brazo.

-Señor, no se de que habla.- Dice Bella con terror en la voz.- Yo solo vine a entregarle su cartera.

-Mentirosa, tu eres cómplice de la persona que nos asalto y mato a Melanie, por tu culpa ella esta muerta.

Bella niega con la cabeza.

-Señor le juro que no se de que habla, yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo y la encontré tirada en la basura.

Jared la suelta con fuerza y ella cae al suelo. Ella se pega con el frío suelo en la cabeza.

-¿que sucede aquí?- Pregunta Edward, entrando a la habitación.

Ve a Bella tirada en el suelo y a Jared alterado.

-Esta es cómplice de la persona que mató a Melanie y tiene el descaro de negarlo.- Bella se levanta agarrandose de los sillones, Edward la ayuda a ponerse de pie.- Llama a la policía.

Edward deja a Bella recargada en la pared y llama a la policía. Bella se siente mareada por el duro golpee que se dio en la cabeza, Jared la mira con preocupación y enojo, teme por lo que pudo sucederle a la chica, pero no quiere acercarse a ver como esta; teme por la reacción de la muchacha.

Al policía llega en menos de 10 minutos, Jared les dice la situación y se llevan a Bella esposada sin siquiera dejar que ella se explique, la sacan justo en el momento en que llegan Carlisle y Esme, al entrar en la casa ven a sus dos hijos mirarse fijamente.

-Encontramos a la cómplice del tipo que mató a Melanie.-Explica Jared ante la mirada de sus padres.- Se la acaban de llevar.

Eso es todo.  
>BellaStarkStewart<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: El reencuentro

COMENZAR DESDE CERO.

El reencuentro.

Bella pov:

Hoy era domingo, lo que significaba que iríamos a la casa de mi familia del corazón, los Clearwater. Al llegar mi hijo se fue corriendo a saludar a Leah, su madrina y tía.

-Hola mi bombón- saludo a mi hijo Leah llenándole la cara de besos.

-Ehh ¿Y para mí no hay saludos?- pregunto Seth apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

-Hola tío- saludo mi hijo dándole la mano. Me causaba gracia como Leah siempre fue su favorita de los dos hermanos.

-Hola Bells- me saludo Harry. Sue no alcanzo a darme la bienvenida porque era atacado por mi pequeño.

-¡Abuela! Mira mi nuevo atito- le dijo Antony enseñándole un auto a escala que Jacob, un amigo, le regalo ayer por la tarde.

Almorzamos y luego de un rato mi niño se durmió. Harry se lo llevó al cuarto de Seth para dormir.

Yo mientras tanto en la cocina les contaba a Seth, Leah y Sue el correo de Emmett y la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Yo opino que ni le respondas- me dijo Leah de forma fría y molesta.

-Leah- la reprendió su madre- cariño debes ir, es tu hermano.

-Si como no- susurro Seth con sarcasmo.

Sue negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando conmigo

- Cariño mírame, es tu hermano, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tienes que saber perdonar y dejar el pasado atrás - antes de que pudiese decir algo los hermanos Clearwater empezaron a recriminarle a Sue.

-Estás loca mamá ellos nose merecen a Bella- decía Seth levantando la voz.

-Ellos no se merecen perdón por lo que le hicieron- Leah estaba exasperada.

-Oigan dejen de gritar que mi nieto está durmiendo- apareció Harry en la cocina- ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Entre gritos y habladurías superpuesta por parte de los tres le explicaron al jefe de la familia lo que pasaba. El se sorprendió pero no dijo nada por un rato.

-¿Tu quieres ir Bella?- me preguntó.

-No- dije muy segura – yo, yo no sé, es difícil, son mi sangre, y si han pasado más de 5 años y no se- dije soltandoun bufido. Estaba muyindecisa, si los extrañaba pero en cuanto los recuerdos volvían a mi mente no quería verlos ni en fotos.

-Leah, Seth- advirtió su madre antes de que dijesen algo.

Harry me hablo mirándome a los ojos- Solo hazlo que tu corazón desee mi niña.

-Puede que quiera ir, muy en el fondo- confesé. Leah al oírme se levanto de la silla y se fue con cara de pocos amigos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus salidas dramáticas en este tipo de situaciones-¿por qué siempre hace eso?- pregunte.

-Leah te adora Belli- me dijo Seth- y tanto ella como yo tenemos mucho miedo a perderte, que sucede si vuelve allá y te quedas por siempre, y Anthony, ya no los veríamos.

-Eso no es verdad, allá esta mi vida pasada pero este es mi hogar, lo saben- Sue se levanto yme abrazo susurrándome al oído que ella me apoyaba cualquiera fuese mi decisión. Harryme dio su bendición y se retiró junto a su esposa yo deje a Seth en la cocina yme fui en busca de mi hermana.

-Leah- llame a su puerta.

-Vete- me dijo

-Escucha Leah- comencé a hablar mientras entraba a su habitación y me sentaba junto a ella- tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana de otra madre, jamás me iría y aunque así fuese no dejarías de ser mi familia.

-Pero si te vas ya no será lo mismo.

-No me iré, siempre volveré, este es mi lugar en el mundo.

-Lo prometes- me dijo llorando y me abrazo- te amo Bella, eres mi pequeña hermanita y Anthony mi bebote, no soportaría verlos marchar.

Después de hablar y de que me aconsejara tome a mi hijo y me fui a mi casa. Hace poco menos de un año me había ido a vivir sola, no porque los Clearwater me sacaran de su casa, todo lo contrario, pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les dije que me mudaría, pero era la mejor decisión, era mi independencia y me era cómodo tener un lugar a donde volver, un hogar.

-Mami- llamo mi hijo.

-Si mi amor- dije alzándolo.

-Tengo hambrita- se sobo su pancita.

Le prepare la media tarde y nos pusimos a jugar. La tarde paso y la noche llego a la ciudad de Port Ángeles. Acosté a mi niño y le leí un cuento para que se durmiera. Luego abrí mi correo y le respondía Emmett.

_Hola Emmett. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso. Yo estoy bien, por suerte con mucho trabajo. Mi hijo se llama Anthony, es un hermoso niño, es todo un Swan. Estuve hablando con mi familia de donde vivo y después de una larga charla decidí que si iré a tu boda, pero sola, no quiero llevar a mi niño y que se altere su vida diaria._  
><em>Cuando valla me alojare en un hotel y te avisare así nos vemos antes.<em>  
><em>Espero que estés bien y nos veremos el jueves.<em>  
><em>Saludos<em>  
><em>Isabella.<em>

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, el solo pensar que volvería al lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar me ponía nerviosa, triste, enojada y ansiosa a la vez. Mi animo estaba matándome.

Ya para el miércoles tenía todo arreglado, mi bolso preparado, mi auto ya listo y una mochila para mi hijo que se quedaría con los Clearwater.

El jueves a la mañana lleve a mi hijo, quien no dejaba de hacerme preguntas de que porque me iba, que lo llevara, y mas, a la casa de sus abuelos del corazón, cuando bajamos él se largo a llorar.

-Quero ir cotigo mami- se aferraba a mi cuello.

-Amor, bebé, mírame- dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes a mi- no puedo llevarte pero el lunes estaré aquí.

-No- grito y más se aferro a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que logre que Anthony se tranquilizara. Lo deje con Sue y yo me despedí de todos.

Ya estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de mi familia del corazón y de pronto di la vuelta. No podía dejar a mi niño. Es mi hijo y lo llevaré conmigo, lo defendería con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

Anthony corrió hacia mí y yo le hice upa, Harry que ya sabía por lo que volví, traía la mochila de mi niño. Sue me dijo que era lo mejor. Seth apareció con un bolso y lo cargo en el auto.

-No irán solos- aclaro ante mi cara de confusión- tranquila no haré nada tonto- dijo levantando los brazos.

Leah se despidió de nosotros, haciéndome jurar que la llamaría en todo momento. Ella no podía venir con nosotros debido a que rendía en la universidad mañana.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, pero mi piel se puso de gallina al volver a pisar las calles de Seattle. Nos alojamos en Sorrento un buen hotel bien en el centro de la ciudad.

Yo llame a Leah para avisarle que ya habíamos llegado y hablamos un rato. Le dije a Seth que iría a la casa de los Swan, me era imposible no ser indiferente con quienes eran mis padres. El se llevaría a Anthony que estaba muy feliz saltando en la cama a pasear ydespués nos alcanzaría.

Estuve un rato largo parada en la puerta de mi antigua casa. Me decidíy toque. Renee fue quien abrió.

-Hija, Bella- saludo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola Renee- salude de manera firme y sin mostrar alguna emoción. Leah me había aconsejado que me mostrara segura de mí, que no diera indicios de debilidad ante estas personas.

-Pasa- me dijo un poco triste al ver como fui más fría y no llamarla "mamá".

-¿Emmett está?- pregunte, sabia a lo que venía, a la boda de mi hermano.

-Ya lo llamo.

-¿Amor quién es?- apareció mi padre a quien se le desfiguro el rostro al verme, no se lo esperaba - Bella- Estaba sonriéndome.

-Charlie- dije.

Antes de que digiera mas me vi con mi pies en el aire, estaba siendo abrazada por mi hermano. – Belli Bells - me dijo y me abrazo dejándome sin aire

-Emmett no puedo respirar- dije contenta de ver a mi grandulón- valla que sacaste músculo - dije tocando sus ahora grandes y marcados brazos.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Rosalie de manera amable. Me sentía rara al ver como los cuatro me miraban. Estaban sorprendidos de verme.

-Estas muy linda hija, y cambiada- dijo Renee.

-Han pasado años- conteste de manera seca, no pude evitarlo.

Y en eso apareció Seth a quien le había pasado la dirección de la casa Swan y detrás corriendo entro mi hijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Mami mira lo que me compo el tío- corrió a mi y me mostró su nuevo juguete . Alce a Anthony y puse sobre sobre mi cadera.

Renee estaba con lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras miraba a mi hijo, su nieto. Charlie estaba impactado por mi bebé, era todo un Swan, en el carácter y físicamente, a excepción de sus ojos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros mirando con amor a mi pequeño.

-Mi amor te presento a Renee, Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie- le dije a mi hijo que miraba a las cuatro personas frente a nosotros - El es mi hijo Anthony- se los presente y después a Seth. Si así de impactados estaban ellos no quería imaginar cómo sería la reacción de Esme y Carlisle, pero lo que más me preocupaba era Edward.

...,..,.,.,.€€&&€/&& & & & &/ & /& &/ &/ & /& /& &/¶€¶€¶€¶€¶€¶&¶&¶&¶&¶&¶ ¶¶ ¶ ¶ ¶¶¶¶&&&&

Lamento no haber subido el último capítulo de la autora original, pero no había tenido tiempo. Dejen sus comentarios, dejen sus opiniones, y sobre todo sus ideas. La autora no me ha dicho ideas que tenía, pero ustedes dejen las suyas para saber como quieren siga la historia.  
>Así que si tienen ideas comentario o un PM.<br>Saludos  
>BellaStarkStwart<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tensión en el ambiente.

-Rene, Charlie.-Ellos aparecen tras al haber escuchado su nombre, detrás de ellos están Rosalie y Emme.

Seth esta cargando a Tony, Tony tiene sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y su mejilla descansa sobre su hombro, tiene su abrigo azul puesto al igual que Seth y yo tenemos el nuestro. Nos iremos en unos cinco minutos, solo los llame para despedirnos, el hotel queda a una hora de aquí; ya que la casa esta a afueras de la ciudad,ya son las ocho de la noche, Tony ya tendría que estar acostado.

-Ya nos vamos, vendremos mañana al ensayo.-Los ojos de Emmett muestran desilusión al igual que los de Rene y Charlie, en tan solo estas pocas horas se han encariñado con Tony.- Es noche y Tony tiene que descansar...

Se escucha un trueno, por lo visto va a llover el día de hoy.

- Es peligroso que se vayan a estas horas, mejor quédense.-Dice Rene con esperanza en el rostro.

-Tenemos que ir...

Otro trueno interrumpe mis palabras.

- Bella, será mejor hacerles caso.- Dice Seth y mi hijo se remueve.-Campeón hoy nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de tu tío Emmett y tus abuelos.-A mi hijo se le ilumina el rostro tras decir eso.

Él esta emocionado por haber conocido a sus abuelos y a sus tíos, los quiere desde el mismo momento que los vio en fotos que guardo de ellos. Se separa de los brazos de Seth y se acerca a su tío.

-Tito me voy a quedad a domil.- A mi hijo le fallan algunas letras como son la r y conjugaciones.

- Si escuche campeón, ¿porque no te subes a poner tu pijama? Que tía Rose te diga donde está el cuarto de tu madre.-Yo me tenso tras escuchar eso, la ultima vez que estuve ahí saque todo lo que pude para no volver jamás.

Tony se acerca a Rosalie y le da la mano, ella lo agarra de la manos, Seth pide perdón con la mirada y corre tras ellos con maleta en mano, me quedo sola con Emmett, Rene y Charlie.

-Hija...- trata de decir Charlie, pero yo pongo una mano delante de su cara interrumpiéndole el habla.

-No vuelvas a decirme así, hace unos años me dejaron en claro que yo no era su hija, si no fuera por Sue y Harry no estaría aquí, y ustedes jamas abrían conocido a Tony, yo no quería que formarán parte de la vida de él, pero Tony siempre Los ha querido, al igual que a ese estu..-Me muerdo la lengua antes de que salga algo de ella.

Ellos saben que me refiero a Edward y a los Cullen, mi hijo no sabe que Edward es su padre. Pero sabe que su padre se llama Edward Anthony, es lo único que sabe no quiere que supiera más.

Emmett, Rene y Charlie me ven con suplica en los ojos, yo no quiero seguir discutiendo del tema, ninguno de los cuatro quiere hablar, nadie se atreve a romper el silencio. Nos quedamos en este silencio incomodo.

Seth llega a nosotros y me ve.  
>-Quiere que le continúes leyendo el libro de Harry Potter.-Me dice y yo asiento .<p>

A mi hijo le gustan los libros solo que no sabe leer muy bien, por lo que yo le leo los libros largos y el empieza con los cortos.

-Bien.

Subo a la que antes era mi recamara, mi hijo se encuentra en medio de la cama, en donde yo dormía. Su mirada se encuentra gacha, ve algo que sostiene entre sus manos, me acerco y me congelo al ver que se trata de una foto de Edward y de mi, ambos estamos juntos en el parque, el mira a la cámara y yo lo miro a él, parecemos tan enamorados en esa foto.

-Mi papi.-Dice en un susurro, se nota la alegría en su voz.

Yo me congelo, no puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de que el es su padre. Miro bien la foto la veo que se trata de la que tiene la dedicatoria que escribió cuando me la regalo en nuestro aniversario

Siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro...Edward

En esos tiempos en n los que éramos felices, en esos tiempos no nos faltaba nada o tal vez si algo, confianza. Eso era lo que nos faltaba, confianza en la otra personas; o confianza de él hacia mi.

-Mami, cuéntame cosas soble él.-Me pide y me acuesto a su lado, Tony se recorre un lugar para que yo me pueda arropar igual que él.

Él se acurrucó en mi pecho, yo tomo su cabello, es de una extraña combinación entre caoba y cobriza.

-Conocí a tu padre cuando tenía 13 años, él ya tenía 19. A mi me gusto él desde la primera que lo mire y me di cuenta que esta total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él cuando me miro por primera vez, desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron se que lo amaría toda la vida.

Cada palabra que salir de mi era como si viajara al pasado y reviviera lo que estaba sucediendo.

¶"Flash Back"¶

Mis padres me trajeron a una de sus cenas de negocios, en donde asisten las personas con mayor poder de la ciudad, o del país. Mis padres nos obligaron a mi y a Emmett a venir porque querían que nos fuéramos acostumbrando a este tipo de ambiente, que según ellos, es el que nos espera en algunos años.

No me gusta el lugar, es demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto, toda la gente me mira por encima del hombro, todos son mayores que yo. Las más cercanas a mi edad son Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y mi mejor amiga, Lauren Mallory, ellas tienen 17 años, yo tengo 13. Todas ellas llevan vestidos escotados con tacones enormes, mientras que yo llevo un vestido verde agua que remarca mi cintura con un detalle plateado, es de tirantes y me llega hasta una mano encima de la rodilla, los tacones apenas y me hacen ver unos 7 cm mas alta de lo normal, el maquillaje no va muy cargado y los accesorios consisten en una pulsera plateada y una cadena del mismo tono.  
>Soy la más del lugar y por alguna extraña razón eso me fascina.<p>

-Mira a ese chico Bella.-Señala Lauren a un chico de cabellos cobrizos.-Es Edward Cullen, heredado de las empresas Cullen y de una gran fortuna, es todo un galán. Le gusta la vida cara y obviamente es realmente atractivo. Aunque parece ser que nadie es suficientemente buena para él-Dice mientras yo evaluó al chico desde lo que se consideraría una distancia apropiada, el esta hablando con una pelirroja despampanante.

Miro sus características fijamente, sus ojos son verde esmeralda, su cabello es cobrizo, sus músculos se adquieren al smoquin que lleva puesto, es muy alto; como de uno 1:90. El gira su rostro cuando siente mi mirada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran unos momentos, mi estomago da un vuelco, aparto la mirada avergonzada. Se siente raro sentir su mirada sobre, entabló una conversación con Lauren para poder evitar su mirada, no funciona; cada que puedo lo volteo a ver y noto su mirada sobre mi.

-Disculpe, señorita Swan ¿Me permite este baile?-Me pregunta Demitri Vulturi cuando se a acercado lo suficiente a nosotras, estira su mano hacia.

-Por supuesto-Digo cuando Lauren me da un empujón leve con el hombro.

Tomo la mano de Dimitri y nos encaminamos al centro de la pista de baile, muchas personas se nos quedan viendo, Dimitri es 10 años mayor que yo, por lo que se les hace extraño verlo con una niña.

Llegamos al centro y me hace girar hacia él, coloca sus manos en mi cintura y yo coloco las mías en en uno de sus hombre y tomo una de las manos que sostienen mi cintura, la música es lenta por lo que empezamos a movernos a su rito, Dimitri no es mal bailarín, pero tampoco es de los mejores de la noche. Pero es suficiente para que nadie me vea a mi, todo el mundo habla de cosas de negocios mientras me nos ven bailar, yo veo a mis padres que asienten orgullos de que su hija este bailando con uno de los hijos de los socios de ellos, Aro Vulturi, una familia conocida a nivel mundial.

Bailamos dos canciones mas y después nos dirigimos a la mesa de mis padres, como he dichos antes ahí se encuentra Aro Vulturi, noto una cabellera rubia en la mesa, se les ha unido Carlisle Cullen; un hombre multimillonario.

Nos sentamos juntos hasta que Dimitri se levanta para ir al sanitarios, me quedo sola viendo el inmenso salón, asa redes son color nube y y los candelabros son color plateado, de ellos cuelgan pequeños cristales en forma de pico. La silla de a lado se mueve, levanto la vista y me encuentro con Edward Cullen, el me mira con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, señor Swan, Señor Vulturi. Padre-Su voz es aterciopelada, atractiva y sensual.

-Edward, déjame presentarte a mi hija,Isabella Swan-Al decir mi nombre giro mi mirada a mi padre.-Isabella, él es Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, Señor Cullen.-Digo y le doy la mano. Él se la lleva a la boca y la besa

-Un placer Isabella, y dime Edward-Suelta mi mano tras decir eso.

-Edward, yo pido te me llamas Bella-Escucho la risa de mi padre, se nota que esta feliz de que Edward y yo nos tuteamos.

Lauren se sienta a mi lado y ve a Edward con ojos brillantes, después me ve a mi y levanta las cejas. Yo le dedico una sonrisa y me pongo roja. Sirven los platos y empezamos a comer, es una crema de almendra, esta demasiado dulce pero me gusta.

-Dime Bella ¿Cuantos años tienes?-Me pregunta Edward, me limpio la boca antes de contestar.

-Tengo 13 años, en un mes cumplo los catorce. ¿Cuantos años tienes tu?

-Tengo 19, los a cabo de cumplir en Junio 20.

La cena sigue tranquila y nosotros continuamos hablando de nuestros gustos e intereses le digo que voy en mi tercer año de bachillerato, luce ansioso por saber ,as cosas sobre mi. Me pregunta que si he viajado, si hablo otro idioma e incluso que instrumentos toco.

- He viajado a Londres, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Italia y Francia. Hablo, español, Inglés, francés e italiano. Estoy aprendiendo a hablar chino. Toco el violín y un poco el piano. Me gusta la música clásica y adoro leer.

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, a diferencia que yo hablo árabe, francés , Italiano, ingles, español, chino, ruso, español y alemán. Y que yo toco mas el piano que el violín, aunque le se un poco. También adoro la música clásica.-Al mencionar que el también toca el piano sonrío, necesito un nuevo maestro.

-No es por ser imprudente no nada por el estilo, pero me preguntaba ¿Tu podrías ayudarme en mis clases de piano? Él hijo de mi maestro enfermo y no me va a poder dar las clases ¿Cres que tu podrías?-El sonríe más aún.

-Por supuesto.-Le doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento.-Solo dime a que hora nos juntaríamos y el día.

-Yo puedo diario a las cinco de la tarde, en mica hay un piano. Podemos empezar ahí.-Él sonríe y nos ponemos de acuerdo de cuando van a empezar las clases.

La cena termina y cada quien va a su respectivo hogar.

€& Fin del Flash Back &€

Mi hijo bosteza antes de que pueda terminar de contar la historia.

- Duerme, mañana seguimos.-Le doy un beso y el sonríe, tiene la sonrisa de Edward.

-Te quielo mami, buenas noches-Él cierra sus ojos y se acuesta de espaldas a mi.

-Te quiero mi vida.-Digo y lo arropo buen, va a hacer una noche fría.

Anthony esta acostumbrado a dormir con música clásica, por lo cual saco el reproductor y conectó mi celular a él, la música de Mozart suena de fondo, la puerta se abre y entra Emmett se ve alterado.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Él asiente.-¿Que sucedió?

Él toma un respiro antes de contestar.

-están aquí.

Yo me encojo de hombros sin saber de quienes hablan.

-Los padres de Rosalie, Jasper, y Lauren...-Hay alguien mas lose.-Y Lauren viene acompañada de los Cullen, viene de la mano de Edward.-Me congelo tras escuchar eso, Edward viene de mano de Lauren, lo que significa que...-Son novios desde hace cuatro años.

Mi corazón duele tras escuchar lo ultimo, no pasaron ni dos años y el busco reemplazo. Y yo de idiota de lo sigo amando.

-¿Y Seth?-Por un momento recuerdo a mi amigo, se quedo en planta baja. Emmett baja la mirada y gira el rostro.-Esta hablando con Edward, le ha dicho que estas aquí.

Salgo del cuarto tras escucharse un grito, llego a la planta baja y veo a Edward con una mano en la nariz, luce más guapo que hace cinco años, a su lado Lauren intenta controlar la sangre. Ambos levantan la mirada hacia mi, Lauren se pone pálida del susto.

-Bella.-Dice Seth también con la mano en la quijada.

-Isabella.-Pronuncia Lauren. Yo agarro un trapo y se lo pongo a Seth en la nariz.

-Bella.-Escucho a los demás Cullen, incluso a los Hale.

Los fulmino con la mirada.

-Parecen disco rayado.-Dice Seth y giro hacia él, la nariz la tiene hinchada.

-¿Por que pareces Rodolfo?-Somos los únicos que estamos hablando en este ambiente tan tenso.

Siento la mirada de Edward sobre, como hace casi 10 años. Pero esta vez no lo volteo a ver.

-Luego te cuento ¿Ya se durmió?-Pregunta preocupado por si Tony pudiera bajar e interrumpir.

-Si, esta durmiendo como pan.-Seth sonríe y cierra los ojos cuando presionó su nariz.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo me toman bruscamente del brazo y me giran, es Edward. Me mira con furia en los ojos, yo intento zafarme pero él presiona más su agarre.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Me pregunta furioso.-¿Que no te quedo claro? Ya no me interesas.

Yo sonrío arrogantemente, nadie entiende mi reacción ni él mismo la entiende.

-No te creas tan importante, hace mucho que dejaste de estar entre mis prioridades. Hace cinco años para ser más precisos.. Si vine aquí fue por Emmett no por ti, tu ya eres relevante.-Volteo a ver a Lauren.-Igual que yo lo fui para ti.-Él me suelta como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-Bella, no es lo que pien...

Interrumpo a Lauren antes de que pueda seguir hablando.

-No te preocupes, siempre supe que te gustaban las sobras que dejaba.-Señaló a Edward.-El vivo ejemplo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, me duele. Pero es mi turno de ser cruel con ello, tal vez ella no haya sido cruel conmigo, pero se de que lado estaba.

-Isabella, no le hables así a Lauren.-Dice Alice, me giro hacia ella. Ella luce desconcertada, como si no supiera que hacer.-Ella si es la mujer que mi hermano quiere en su vida, a ella si la aceptamos.-Sus palabras duelen y mucho, mas por que hubo un tiempo que me consideraron de la familia Cullen a mi.

-¿Tu vienes a darme una lección de buenos modales? No me hagas reír enana.-Ella se queda pasmada tras mis palabras.-Cuando fuiste tu quien me llamo puta barata, zorra, golfa y otras cosas mas. Sin contar los golpes que me diste-Ella bajar la mirada avergonzada, Esme y Carlisle la abrazan, el primero en hablar es Carlisle.

-No les hables así a mis hijas.-Mi sonría se borra.-No es mi culpa que en su debido tiempo Alice te haya dicho tus verdades, y mucho menos que trates mal a Lauren, cuando ella fue un apoyo incondicional a Edward, cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro.-Una carcajada sale de lo mas profundo de mi garganta.  
>Encontró tras ver la mirada de Seth, el intenta calmarme con su mirada, mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas de rabia.<p>

-Tampoco a sido mi culpa decirles las verdades, a tus "hijas". Una esta enana y la otra es una arrastrada.-Siento la bofetada de alguien, miro y veo que se trata de Alice, se la devuelvo con toda la furia que tengo, le dejo un rasguño en la mejilla.-Esta es la misma Alice, que me golpeo estando embaraza. Sin ponerse a pensar si algo me pasaba a mi o a mi hijo, y ustedes son las misma personas que me consideraron su familia y después me dieron la espalda. Sin creer en mi, sin siquiera dejarme decir nada para defenderme. -Me giro hacia Edward.-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que negaste a mi hijo.

Todo se queda en silencio excepto por los sollozos de Esme, Lauren y Alice. Mis padres se mantuvieron al margen de la discusión junto con los Hale y Seth. Edward me ve con furia por haber hecho llorar a sus mujeres y Carlisle con lastima, yo les regreso la misma mirada.

Edward me vuelve a tomar del brazo. Clava sus uñas en mi piel, es posible que mañana amanezca con un moretón.

-¡No te vuelvas expresar así de mi familia!-Me grita en la cara, yo volteo el rostro hacia Seth, mi hijo se puede despertar por los gritos.

-Baja la voz.-Digo con el mismo tono que he estado empleando en todo este rato.-Puedes desertar a Anthony.-Edward abre mucho los ojos cuando menciono su segundo nombre

-¿Te conseguiste un amante con mi nombre?-Pregunta de nuevo gritando.-Eres una puta.

-No es ningún amante.-Digo y él niega con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es entonces? A mi no me engañas, eres un pe...

Unas pisadas interrumpen a Edward, todos giramos el rostro hacia las escaleras, parado al pie de estas. Su camisa esta desabotonada de arriba y deja ver la marca de nacimiento Cullen, todos suspiran cuando ven esa marca, Edward lo ve con ojos brillantes.

El cabellos de mi hijo es una maraña, tan parecido al de Edward. Se talla sus dos ojitos con sus pequeñas manos, separa sus manos de su cara justo cuando Edward me a soltado. Tony mira fijamente a Edward, sus ojos brillan de emoción.

De lo mas profundo de su garganta sale un palabra que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

-¡Papi!

€& )€&)€&)&)

Chicos se que me he tardado mas de lo pensado en actualizar, pero no era porque no quisiera si no que había tenido algunos problemas con mi computadora.

Agradezco la idea de este capítulo a .

Dejen sus ideas, que es lo que esperan que pase y otras cosas, dejen críticas.

Nos vemos la próxima.

BellaStarkStewart


	5. Chapter 5

Desiciones desiciones .

Seth y Tony se encuentran de camino a casa, Seth volverá en la noche pero sin Tony. He tomado la decisión que he considerado mejor para mi hijo, aunque Seth dice que no es así.

Yo estoy en el hotel, preparo mi ropa para el día mañana, Jueves, por fin se casara Emmett y por fin podré irme de aquí. Por fin podré dejar a mi pasado atrás de nuevo. Por fin podré volver a mi vida como era antes monótona y tranquila.

Me siento agotada emocionalmente. Como si me hubiera explotado algo en la mente, y técnicamente fue lo que sucedió el día de ayer por la noche.

&€ Flash Back €&

Anthony esta al pie de las escaleras, ve a su padre con verdadera emoción al igual que Edward lo ve a él.

Volteo a ver a Esme y veo que tiene lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que Alice y Carlisle. Volteo a ver a Seth y él al ver mi mirada se levanta y se pone a lado de Tony, le toma la mano y Tony lo ve con sorpresa, no pide explicaciones al ver mi expresión. Sabe que tiene que obedecer, y justo la orden es que suba a la habitación.

Antes de que den el primer paso Tony se zafa de Seth y corre a las piernas de Edward.

-Papito, te he extlanado mucho.-Dice con voz ronca, parece que va a llorar, agarro su hombro y lo separo lentamente, antes de que Edward lo pueda tocar.

-Sube, al cuarto.-Digo con voz dulce y dura a la vez, Tony voltea y ve con una sonrisa a Edward, después me voltea a ver a mi, al ver mi expresión de seriedad corre hacia Seth y ambos empiezan a subir las escaleras.

Yo me quedo sola con todos los Cullen, Rosalie, Lauren, Rene, Jasper, los Hale, Emmett y Charlie. Todos esperan a ver mi reacción o mas bien, ver la de Edward. Nos miran de uno a otro, sus cabezas van como las de las personas en un partido a otro, de un lado a otro. Yo fulmino a Edward con la mirada, a él también se le inundan los ojos de lagrimas.

-Es mi hijo.-Dice en un susurro. Se toma el cabello entre las manos y se lo jala.-Es mío.-Dice mas fuerte, yo niego con la cabeza.-No lo niegues, tiene la marca de nacimiento Cullen. Es un Cullen.

-No es un Cullen, ni lo será nunca.-Su sonrisa se borra tras decir eso.-Su padre lo negó cuando se entero, y dijo que aunque Tony fuera su hijo, no se haría cargo.-Planto una sonrisa triste en mi rostro.-Porque le daba asco saber que compartía genes con alguien como yo.

Las lagrimas de sus ojos y de los míos empiezan a salir, mis lagrimas son una m zalá de emociones, enojo, ira, tristeza, dolor. Las de el son de tristeza y de dolor.

-Bella...-Pongo una mano en su cara antes de que continúe.

-Es mío Edward, tu perdiste tu oportunidad hace cinco años. No intentes acercarte a él. No lo permitiré, no te preocupes. Tony no sabe la clase de familia que tiene de tu lado. Todo este tiempo cree que has estado de viaje, y seguirá siendo así.-Digo y camino a las escaleras.

-Espera.-Dice Alice, me giro hacia ella, esta también llora.-Es un Cullen, no lo puedes alejar de nosotros. Somos su familia,-Una carcajada sale de mi.-No te burles, es verdad. Es un Cullen y merece vivir con nosotros, al menos convivir.

-No hables de tonterías, es no es un Cullen-digo firme.-Es un Clearwater...-Volteo a ver a mi familia, Rene y Charlie no merecen que su nieto sea un Swan, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo. Mi hijo es un Swan.-Y un Swan.

A Rene y Charlie se le iluminan los ojos.

-Eso no es justo, ellos también te insultaron, te negaron.-Dice Esme.

-Como dices Esme, me negaron a mi. Pero nunca a Tony, con el no se metieron.A él no lo llamaron bastardo, ni hijo de perra, ni nada que insultara a mi hijo. En cambio, tu, Carlisle, Alice y Edward dijeron eso y muchas cosas más. No me vengan con estas estupideces.-El llanto se vuelve incontrolable, salgo corriendo escaleras arriba, escucho que Edward trata de venir tras de mi, pero es detenido por Emmett.

Entro al cuarto y me encuentro con Tony dormido de nuevo, Seth esta parado a lado de la cama, en cuanto me ve me estrecha entre sus brazos. Lloro incontrolablemente, nos sentamos en un sillón que hay en la habitación, lloro recordando al Edward del pasado y al Edward de ahora. Recordando a la Bella de antes y a la de ahora. Y ,e doy cuenta que esas personas antes tenían amor, y ahora tienen un hijo. Porque aunque intente negarlo. Tony es hijo de Edward y mío. Con eso me quedo dormida entre los brazos de Seth.

& Fin del Flash Back &

Tocan la puerta de la habitación, me acerco y la abro. Enfrente de ella se encuentra Esme.

-Isabella ¿Puedo pasar?-Yo estoy tan sorprendida que me hago a un lado sin siquiera poder controlar mis extremidades.-Gracias.

Ella entra y ve a su alrededor, busca a Tony.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Esme?-Pregunto secamente.

Ella suspira al ver que nadie sale.

-Quiero hablar.-Le hago una señal para que hable.-Te vengo a suplicar, que nos dejes ver a Tony.-Mis hombros se cuadran.-Es nuestro nieto, y es el hijo de Edward.

-Esme, no te humilles.-Digo con suplica en la voz.-No puedo dejar que tu familia vea a mi hijo. Esto no es una cuestión de orgullo, si no de dignidad y respeto. Respeto por mi persona y para algo mas importante, la de mi hijo.-Respiro profundamente. No quiero alterarme como ayer.-No puedo permitir que las personas que negaron a mi hijo e insultaron, convivan con él.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-Bella...

-Te pido que te retires...

Abro la puerta y ella me ve con suplica. Cuando ve que no podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión suspira y avanza, cuando esta apunto de salir se detiene.

-Solo piénsalo.-Dice esto y sale del cuarto, cierro la puerta tras ella.

Me recargo en la puerta y respiro lentamente, Esme tiene razón pero también yo la tengo.

Mi celular suena sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me acerco a el y me doy cuenta de que se trata de un mensaje de Jasper.

"'¿Cuando crees que podamos vernos?'"Dice el mensaje.

Jasper y yo hemos mantenido contacto, ya que el fue el único que no me dio la espalda. El si dejo que le explicara mis razones. Obviamente no fue inmediatamente, si no que fue después de ver a Tony por primera vez, me encontró en un parque en Port Angels.

¶& FlashBack &¶

Acabo de salir del doctor, me acaban de hacer mi primer ecografia, hoy es la primera vez que he visto a mi bebé. Y por fin puedo decir que voy a hacer madre.

Camino por el único parque que hay en Port Angels. Veo las fotos de mi hijo atentamente, sonrío al pensar que en unos cuantos meses seré madre.

Me siento en una banca, acaricio con la punta de los dedos las fotos de mi bebé. Siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado. No levanto la mirada, solo me importa mi bebé. Es lo importante en este momento para mi vida. La persona que esta a mi lado pone una mano en mi rodilla, giro violentamente, me encuentro con Jasper Hale sentado a mi lado. Abro los ojos muy grande.

Jasper Hale es el novio de Alice, y me sorprende mucho verlo aquí, ya que no lo he tratado tanto como a los demás.

-Hola.-Dice en un susurro. Yo asiento y él me sonríe, señala las fotos.-¿Puedo?-Yo se las doy y el les empieza a dar forma.

Jasper estudio ginecología y pediatría, por lo que sabe de lo que tratan las fotos. Mientras yo veo un frijol, él ve la cabeza de un bebé.

-Es hermoso-Susurra y yo no puedo estar menos de acuerdo, mi pequeño frijol es hermoso. Me devuelve las fotos, yo sonrío.-Bella, lamento mucho la reacción de Los Cullen y de tus mismos padres.-Me tenso al escuchar eso, Jasper estaba de viaje cuando sucedió eso.-Me contaron en cuanto volví de Londres.-Eso explica todo.-Estuve investigando.-Saca un sobre de un maletín, me lo tiende.-Son las fotos que Mike les enseño.

Tomo el sobre rápidamente, lo abro torpemente. Dentro de él se encuentran fotos de Mike y de mi juntos, los dos afuera de su casa, muy cerca el uno del otro, besándonos. Hay otras en la que estoy sobre él, completamente desnuda, no se ve mi rostro pero si mi espalda, y hay muchas más de ese tipo. En ninguna se ve mi rostro.

-Esto no es cierto.-Digo y se lo devuelvo. Él me la quita de las manos cuando ve que me estoy alternado.

-Lose.-Me dice y me abraza.-Creo en ti, no podía creer que hubieras engañado a Edward, por lo que les enseñe las fotos a tus padres y me dijeron que tu tenias tres lunares seguidos en esta parte.-Me señala un punto del cuello de la chica.-Y en esta foto no tienes lunares.

-No soy yo-Digo y Jasper asiente.

-Eso mismo me dijeron tus padres, pero no se lo quisimos enseñar a Edward, ni a ningún Cullen.-Me preocupo, si Jasper sabe que estoy aquí, significa que mis padres también.-No lo saben. No se los dije.-Dice cuando me levanto apresuradamente.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.-Digo sin escuchar lo que me dice.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida del parque, siento su respiración detrás de mi, empiezo a caminar cada vez más rápido, no se en que momento empiezo a correr, pero si se el momento en que me detengo y me agarro de un árbol, el dolor en el vientre me a parado.

Me tomo el vientre cuando una punzada atraviesa mi cuerpo. Jasper me ha alcanzado, yo intento dar un paso pero me duele cada vez que me muevo.

-Bella, estas sangrando.-Me dice Jasper.

Yo bajo la mirada y veo que sale sangre de mi entrepierna. Levanto la mirada cuando Jasper me toma en brazos.

-Mi bebé.-Susurro antes de caer desmayada.

Despierto en el hospital de Port Angels, me duele el vientre bajo. Me levanto con extremada lentitud.

-No te fuerces.-Me dice una voz, giro y me encuentro a Jasper parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Que sucedió?¿Como esta mi bebé?-Preguntó intranquila, el se acerca y me pone las manos en los hombros

-tranquilízate-Me dice y yo asiento. Respiro hondo y eso logra tranquilizarme.-Bella tienes que estar en reposo, durante todo el embarazo.-Lo miro buscando una respuesta,-Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo. Puedes trabajar sentada, pero no parada.-Mi mirada a de implorar que me diga el porque es de alto riesgo.-Eres muy joven, suele suceder. Te alteraste mucho.-Dice y yo me siento fatal, puse e riesgo la vida de mi bebé.-No. No fue por eso, fue por lo sucedido antes, se te acumuló todo.-Dice y yo asiento.

-¿Va a estar bien?-Preguntó y él asiente.

-En cuanto no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o algo.-Tengo que trabajar para poder mantenerlo.-Ya se lo dije a Harry, te dejara administrar todo desde casa.

-Gracias Jasper, no se cómo podré agradecerte.-Digo con sinceridad.-Le mostraste q mis padres que yo nunca engañe a Edward, limpiaste mi nombre en su mente.-El me sonríe tranquilo, le tomo la mano.-Muchas gracias.

Durante las últimas dos semanas que estoy en el hospital Jasper me va a ver todos los días, le lleva regalos a mi frijol y a mi. Creo que cuando salga del hospital se va a acabar el trato que tengo con él, pero no sucede nuestro lazo cada vez se estrecha mas. Cuando llega mi segunda ecografia es él quien entra conmigo al ver a mi bebé, es un varón. Juntos vemos nombres y cosas para él, he decidido ponerle a mi hijo Jasper Anthony, aunque Jasper no esta muy de acuerdo en ese nombre, pero parece que luce feliz por mi decisión.

Cuando llega la hora de dará luz es Jasper quien trae a mi bebé al mundo y quien corta el cordón umbilical, es su padrino también. Y aunque Tony no convive mucho con él, es una de sus figuras paternas, es al hombre al que llama padre

&€FinDelFlashBack€&

Le contesto el mensaje rápidamente.

"A las dos en el restaurante del Hotel Sorrento" Dice el mensaje.

El me contesta a los segundos con un ok.

Me pongo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga color negro, unos zapatos negros de tacón y un gorro negro, parezco más joven de lo que soy en realidad.

Sonrío al espejo, me siento fresca, y feliz por ver de nuevo a Jasper.

Llego al restaurante a las 12 en punto, Jasper ya se encuentra ahí. Luce su cabellera rubia alborotada de lado, y sus ojos azules brillan al verme. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Hola.-Me dice en un susurro Me estrecha mas contra si, parece como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca.-Te he extrañado mucho.

Hace un año que no. Nos vemos en persona, solo hemos hablado por Skype, que por donde también mantiene contacto con Tony. No me ha dicho nada de sus planes, de lo ultimo que me entere es que estaba comprometido con Alice. Pero puede haber cambiado de opinión o ya puede estar casado. Aunque no vi una sortija en la mano de Alice, y no tiene anillo este Jasper.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también.-Susurro, nos encaminamos a una mesa que esta vacía.

Nos toman orden, Jasper pidió unos ravioles de champiñones por ambos, también pide unas limonadas.

La mesera se va después de que pedimos, le guiña un ojo a Jasper. Yo me río, siempre me pasa esto cuando salgo con Jasper y Seth, lo mismo pasaba con Edward.

Empezamos a platicar cuando suena mi teléfono, es Seth.

-Bueno.-Contesto

-Bella, no voy a poder ir.-Dice y mi corazón se detiene al escuchar eso. Si no viene no tendré pareja.-Sucedió un problema con la ferretería.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.

- Te dejo, Leah quiere que pase por ella a la universidad.-Me manda un abrazo y un beso, y cuelga.

Jasper me ve con una cejas alzada.

-Seth, no va a venir para la boda de Emmett. ,por lo que gire sola-Explicó y el asiente, siempre se preocupa por mi.-¿Como van las cosas con Alice? Supongo que iras con ella a la boda.-Él traga fuertemente, algo ocurre y no me lo dice para no preocuparme.-Jazz, ¿Qué ocurre?-El me mira con inquietud.

-Alice y yo rompimos el compromiso.-Se ve totalmente destruido.-No congeniábamos como antes, no era lo mismo. Siempre comparaba nuestra relación con la tuya con Edward, era obsesiva.-Me siento culpable en parte, aunque siempre supimos que Alice era controladora.-No fue tu culpa, ella simplemente es Alice.

Le tomo la mano y el me la aprieta.

-¿Como estas con lo de anoche?-Ya que él presenció todo el show sabe que ha sido difícil para mi.

-Hoy vino temprano Esme, quiere que los deje ver Tony.-Es mi turno de necesitar consuelo.-Mande a Tony con Seth, y ahora tendré que ir sola a la boda de Emmett, ya que sucedieron unos problemas en la ferretería y necesita estará haya.

Él me aprieta la mano con mas fuerza.

-Podemos ir juntos.-Dice en un susurro yo levanto la mirada, él se pone rojo.-Es una idea, iba a ir con Alice pero ella no va a ir, así que podríamos ir los dos juntos.

Asiento.

-Me encantaría ir contigo-En ese momento llega nuestra comida, nos la dejan enfrente de nosotros y se retira no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Jasper, otra vez.-Creo que dejó su numero en la servilleta.

Ambos reímos por eso, no seria la primera vez.

Hablamos de las cosas que hemos hecho las últimas semanas que son las que no hemos hablado, por lo que no sabia que yo iba a venir a Seattle, me cuenta que lo ascendieron en el hospital en el que se encuentra trabajando, y que Edward también trabaja ahí, junto con Carlisle y Lauren que se recibió como bariatra. Eso nos deja en un incómodo silencio hasta que le digo que solicite un trabajo en una librería en Portland, él sonríe. Pero al ver que yo no sonrío se le borra la sonrisa, sabe que tendré que alejarme de Los Clearwater.

-Los visitaremos cada fin de semana, eso si me aceptan.-Digo.

-Seguro lo har...

-Isabella.-La voz de Edward interrumpe a Jasper, levanto la mirada sorprendida.

Lo veo y no luce como la noche anterior, ahora se ve destrozado. Se nota que no pudo dormir por las bolsas que le cuelgan de los ojos, luce pálido y demacrado. Siento lastima por él y recuerdo que hace cinco años yo tenía el mismo aspecto cuando él me saco de su vida.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunta Jasper y Edward lo mira con frialdad.

-Eso mismo debería de preguntar yo.-Dice, Jasper se tensa tras las palabras de Edward.-¿Como esta Tony?-Me pregunta y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-No esta aquí. Pero iba bien esta mañana-Tras decir eso él me mira con sorpresa, solo Esme sabia que Tony no estaba en el hotel, pero no sabia que se había ido de Seattle.

-Por favor, déjame conocerlo.-Su voz se escucha desesperada, y esa desesperación se llama Anthony.

Antes de que pueda contestar lo hace Jasper,

-¿Como te atreves a pedir eso? Cuando tu mismo me dijiste que ella era una puta barata que se había revolcado con Newton al cambio de buenas a primeras, que se había embarazado de otro para amarrarte. No te rebajes Edward, ella nunca te dejara conocer a su hijo. No se lo permitiré.-Eso me hace enojar, esas palabras eran para que yo se las dijera a Edward, no Jasper a Edward.

-¿Tu con que derecho me niegas conocer a mi hijo?-Dice Edward a Jasper, los dos están muy alterados.

Jasper se ha levantado de la mesa y ve a Edward fijamente, yo sigo sentada pero decido levantarme para ponerme en medio de ambos hombres.

-Con el derecho que fui yo quien recibió a esa niño, fui yo quien corto el cordón umbilical. Fue a mi a quien le dedico su primera palabra, fui yo quien a comparó a Bella a cada una de sus citas para los ultrasonidos, durante todas las semanas de Embarazo y durante las que estuvo internada por que su embarazo era de alto riesgo..-Edward me mira con arrepentimiento cuando Jasper dice eso.-Yo soy el padre de Tony, tu solo eres el donante. Y no te digo otras cosas por el inmenso amor que le brindaba a tu hermana ni por el respeto a Esme y a Carlisle. Por que hace mucho que tu dejaste de ser respetable para mi.

Ambos hombres se acercan un paso cada vez mas, yo pongo una mano en el pecho de cada uno. Pero son mas altos y fuertes que yo. Solo sirve para detener lo inevitable.

-A ninguno de ustedes les toca decidir lo mejor para mi hijo. Eso me toca a mi.-Mis palabras han logrado giro hacia Edward.-Será mejor que te vayas.

Él va a decir algo mas pero mis lagrimas lo hacen callar, cierra los ojos se gira y será por donde entro. Todo el mundo nos ve a Jasper y a mi.

-Tu también, Jasper.-Digo girándome hacia él..-Necesito estar sola.

Él asiente y deja dinero en la mesa, ninguno de los dos quiere discutir. Sale del restaurante y yo me dejo caer en la silla. Esto me ha sobrepasado a mi y a ellos dos.

Nunca pensé que Jasper fuera capaz de decirle a Edward lo que había sucedido en mi embarazo y mucho menos lo que había sucedido después, ni que la primer palabra de Tony fue papá y menos que la dijo mientras Jasper lo cargaba.

Salgo del restaurante y camino hacia mi habitación. Solo quiero tomar un baño y no salir de la tina, pero no me va a hacer posible ya que tengo que ir al ensayo de ceremonia de Emmett. Por lo que solo tomo mi bolsa y salgo de la habitación.

Tomo un taxi y vamos camino a la casa de losares de Rosalie, es una mansión con un enorme y bello jardín. Es e donde se llevara acabo la fiesta, la ceremonia será en el salón de fiestas de la casa. Toco el timbre y abre Rosalie, ella me ve con preocupación, veo de tras de ella y me doy cuenta que esta Jasper. Él me ve y sale al jardín. Me siento mal por hacerle esto a uno de mis menos amigos, pero no puedo hacer simplemente lo que ellos quieren que haga. Tengo que buscar lo mejor para mi salud y lo mejor para la salud emocional de mi hijo.

Tener a Edward en mi vida será como morir, pero si a Edward es lo que mi hijo necesita para saber que tiene un padre que lo ama, lo haré. No importo yo, debo de dejar de ser egoísta. El importante es Tony.

Mi decisión herirá a unos cuantos miembros de la familia, pero si tomo la otra también herirá a mas personas. Mi decisión esta tomada, no hay marcha atrás, no hay como evitar lo inevitable.

...

eso es todo espero que les haya Gustado. Ta,bien espero que haya cumplido con sus espectativas y si no es así, no duden en decirlo. Dejen críticas, ideas sugerencias. Y quiero preguntarles? Que historia quieren que sea la próxima en actualizar?

entre el odio y el amor.

enamorada de mi tio

o quieren otro capítulo de fics que enamoran, esas historias están en mi perfil. pasene por ellas si no lo han hecho y si en dicho caso quieren que actualice finca que enamoran dejen el comentario de la pareja que les gustaría. Aquí hay una serie de parejas Que podrían hacer.

Neal Y Bella

Edward y Bella

Jasper y Bella

Peeta y Bella

Peeta y Katniss

Katniss y Gale

Gale y Alice

Alice y Jasper.

entre otras, si quieren con parejas gay también haré de esas podrían ser así.

Edward y Jasper

Jasper y Carlisle

Carlisle y Neal

Neal y Calisle.

pero se los dejare a su criterio. Dejen sus comentarios, en cuanto mas comentarioa haya actualizo más rápido.

les dejo el link de mi Facebook por si me quieren agrega o también esta mi página, ahí subire adelantos y demás cosas, como fechas de actualización, link de otras autoras y cosas de mas. El link aparece en mi perfil o búsquenme como BellaStarkStewart


	6. Léanlo

Chicas esto no es un capítulo pero léanlo.

Por este medio me comunico con ustedes para que sepan que no publicare la próxima semana ya que no tendré internet, ya tengo partes del capítulo.

Tratare de publicar antes de año nuevo, pero si no es así les deseo lo mejor de la vida y que todos sus deseos se cumplan, que dios las y los llene de bendiciones a ustedes y a toda su familia.

Dejen sus comentario de lo que crean que va a suceder, tratare de publicar adelantos en mi página de Facebook. Les invito a leer mis historias y a leer a estas dos autoras.

y a BellaGreyHerondale.

Feliz Año nuevo y Navidad.

Besos y abrazos.

BellaStarkStewart


End file.
